Used Again
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: Hermione is infatuated with Malfoy, but he'll never know it. She slowly realizes that the perfect thing is right in front of her eyes wearing round glasses. Will she be too late?
1. Infatuation

A/N: sighs Well, it's my first story in a while. I'll make it go until HBP is out. So, expect frequent updates. This story is Hermione/Harry but may involve some Hermione/Draco as this story deals with how friendship can turn into love, but that can't happen before some things are dealt with. So, yes... blah. This story is Hermione/Harry and will probably have a fuzzy ending as I hate sad endings. It's my first Hermione/Harry story because I usually write Hermione/Draco, but yes. Blah. 

Chapter dedication: Ashley for encouraging me.

Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter trademark. Own the plot, but that doesn't count much, does it?

Chapter 1: Infatuation

It had been once a few years past that she would remember looking disgustedly upon his features: his crooked nose, his gelled back platinum hair, his bony structure. He was a scrawny measly little ferret, and in some ways he still was. He was overly confidents- you could tell that much just by the way he walked. He held himself as if he was a God, as if he was the only thing that anyone should ever look at. In her opinion, he had nothing to be proud of. He was stuck up, he was immature, and he was a waste of a human specimen. He still was that way albeit that he had grown up. She didn't know when he turned from a shrimpy eleven year old to the seventeen year old man that he was now. His hair was still gelled back, and he wasn't too tall, but the way he held himself didn't change. He still believed he was better than Merlin himself, and in a way he was right.

She supposed that he very much knew the looks he got as he swept down the hall to go about his business. How could he not? She swore that she had never seen a girl more obvious as a little Hufflepuff girl that stalked behind him, calling his name out and handing him flowers daily. What a shallow little brat. Malfoy didn't mind the attention though. He never did and he never would. He was the most egotistical, self-centered, pompous, cocky, arrogant, stupefying, impressive, breathtaking, magnificent man that she had ever seen in her life which is why she slowly began to lust for his presence, watch for his face, listen for his voice, and dream about his touch. She was slowly beginning to go insane from the heart beating in her own chest.  
He was intelligent. She didn't believe he was. From what she remembered in her fifth year, he seemed almost scared when he opened his OWL results. '_What a hopeless idiot. He does nothing and everything gets handed to him on a platter encrusted with diamonds_.' she had thought. He was just like his father! He would be nothing more than the follower of a hypocrite, but over time she saw his interest of Dark Arts decrease and his love for books come to be surpassed only by her own. It was either that or he was a very good actor. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the shock on her friends' faces when they learned that Harry would not be Head Boy on the other side of Hermione. It was Draco who would become the students' leader.

She hated him so much! He was an arse in every way, shape, and form. He blew off concerns and questions that were addressed to him. His duties were left neglected until the very last second unless Hermione wanted to do them for him (which she refused adamantly though ended up caving in). He set the worst example possible to the students. Better yet, he made Hermione believe that Dumbledore was becoming senile because of his choice of Head Boy in such a pivotal time of the war! And worst of all, he was NOT above childish name calling including the terms "Mudblood" and "Weasel". Yet, even with her head reminding her of all of these things and more, her hormones craved for him now worse than ever.

Hermione sighed, leaning back in her chair. She rubbed her neck and rolled it around a bit before hunching back over her parchment and book. She looked through the Runes book and read through the same paragraph for the third time. She just couldn't concentrate. That combined with sleep deprivation finally got to her. With a nod of the head, she stood up and went to the third row on the East side of the library to put the book away. Her hand ran across the spines of the books, breathing in the scent of them. It always calmed her. She found the empty slot quickly and stood on her toes to put it up. She slid it into the place and walked back to her table. She shoved her parchment, quill, and ink back into her bag and strode out the abandoned library, smiling at Madam Pince.

"Leaving before the librarian kicks you out, Granger? I'll faint from my astonishment any second now." She didn't have to turn to recognize the voice. It was seductive without meaning to be (or maybe he did mean it to be). It was as smooth as silk even when his tone was so harshly directed towards her.

Hermione yawned and continued walking. This didn't phase her. After years of his torture, she had learned to appear with a calm demeanor. She didn't even glance at him, trying to give him the impression that his words were nothing more than childish babble. She would never let him know that with each sharp remark, her heart broke. She'd never let him know that he made her cry almost every night.

"Aww, Granger, I like you better with your bite. But what can I expect from a Mudblood other than it walking away from its problems?" Draco sneered as he smirked. He followed her but didn't slam into her when she stopped. She did what was expected. She whirled around to face him with her wand out. There was no Harry or Ron to help her in these frequent encounters.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but what could you possibly be talking to a Mudblood like myself for? Is your life just so pathetic that your only means of entertainment is following me like some lost puppy who is looking for a little attention?" Her wand still on guard, she didn't wait for his response before turning back around and continuing her wand. Her eyes were alit with fire, her heart thumping in her chest. What she didn't count on was Malfoy grabbing her wrist and slamming her into the wall.

"I'm not the one with a pathetic life, you filthy creature. I have status, money, and a future ahead of myself. You're just a beast who will soon learn their lesson when the ministry decided to wizen up and kick you out of the wizarding world. You're no witch. Why are you even here?" She tried to grab for her wand but his body was straddling hers. He was too close for her to knee him. She whimpered, showing her emotion in not knowing what to do.

"Let me go." She screamed, chancing a glance into his eyes. They were the same as always- stony and cold. His eyes narrowed at her, his jaw seemed to tighten.

She felt her arms starting to bruise. She leant into the wall further, hoping to be able to wiggle to get out of the uncomfortable position to grab for her wand. She had no luck when he advanced on her even more. He tilted her head up and made her look into his eyes. They were narrowed even more, "Answer me, Mudblood."

"She doesn't have to do anything, Malfoy." She was in a daze, liking the closeness of Draco's body to hers but feeling threatened because of it all at the same time. She heard the voice distantly, and it sounded oddly comforting. She jumped out of her daze when she felt Malfoy being pulled off her.

She looked to see Harry have thrown Malfoy across the hall, his wand out and cursing Malfoy before she could do anything. Malfoy quickly got his wand out and shielded it. It bounced off and hit the wall, making a clear indentation in the wall. Malfoy threw a spell at the same time that Harry did. They both exploded when they met in a light of violet and blue. Harry was about to throw another spell when Hermione came between them. She glared at Malfoy before dragging Harry into another corridor.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked her. He took her hand and noticed the blue that was starting to appear on her wrists, "That bastard. I'll kill him."

"And then you wouldn't be any better than him." Hermione responded, leaning into the embrace that Harry created when she spoke. In truth, she'd love and hate to see him dead at the same time. All she knew at the time though was that death was not an option. Harry would get into trouble even if he was destined to save the world from Voldemort.

"He's a fucking bastard." Harry muttered into her hair. She nodded slightly, "Spend the night in the tower tonight at least." He begged.

She nodded her head to agree to the suggestion. He'd asked her many times before to request to live in the tower instead of sharing quarters with the boy ferret. She'd refused for more reasons than one. Even without her infatuation with the blond boy, Dumbledore and McGonagall expected her to set an example. That was not going to be running away from her problems.

"Let's go to the tower. Ron'll be worried if I'm gone for too long." He let her go but refused to let go of her hand.

_'If only, if only I felt about Harry like I do about Draco.'_ She thought to herself, staring into his green eyes before continuing her walk.

A/N: There it is. Review.


	2. Cliche

A/N: Gosh, thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to get up. My computer actually crashed thanks to my brother going on it without permission. The sad part is that he's 6 years older than I am. However, all is fixed and a password is now on my computer. No more delays should be expected. 

Dedication: Brittni for the music bonfire and the memories of the cricket.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Chapter 2: Cliché

It was a cliché day that some would say would mean it was perfect. The birds singing could be heard in the Gryffindor tower. The annoying light of the sun could be seen through the crack in the curtains in the windows. There was a silent peace among students and teachers that wasn't seen in a long time. To most, it meant that it was one of those rare days where an awkward occurrence wouldn't take place, and the threat of the Dark Lord was idle. To Hermione, it meant that it was a day of naivety that could have been spent training for the battle that would be taking place before the end of the year. To her, it was a day that was being wasted and spent in blissful unawareness that bothered her to the core before it even began.

Hermione stretched her limbs and yawned, feeling something beside her stir. She blinked in confusion before remembering that she had given into Harry and spent the night in the Gryffindor tower. She opened the curtains of his bed a little to see that there was movement from Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. If she walked out of this bed, there would be talk from one of the boys to their girlfriends, and that would mean rumors. She rolled her eyes at the thought and looked at Harry.

She loved to see him at peace. His dreams had been nightmare ridden- especially so after fifth year. He still slept with the mirror under his bed, hoping that someday Sirius would contact him with it. It was even worse after what happened last year. That didn't matter now though. He was possibly having a nice, mellow dream about what it would be like after the threat of Voldemort was extinguished. His mouth slightly opened, his black hair sticking up in gravity defying positions, and his face so calm and relaxed, he looked just divine.

She slouched against the headboard of the small bed and closed her eyes for a few second before opening them again. She shifted for a second and sighed, pursing her lips. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep. She was ready to start the day, but she couldn't. She didn't know where Harry put his invisibility cloak; she didn't want to wake him either. She closed her eyes for a few seconds again, this time opening them to a pair of green ones.

"Good morning." She whispered, sliding over a bit to let him have room to get up. He stared at her for a few minutes before smiling.

"Morning." He tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. I would ask you, but the drool coming out of your mouth speaks for itself." She stifled a giggle, but it only increased when he wiped the small amount of spit from the corner of his mouth. The glare he shot her next made her giggle uncontainable, and soon she was giggling loudly enough to wear she knew they could hear outside the curtain.

Her theory was correct when she heard the voice of Seamus come within the curtain, "Potter, you best get the girl out of here before a prefect or Granger comes in here." His voice seemed disgruntled.

Her giggles turned into laughter when she heard him say that. She couldn't control herself so she stuffed her head into Harry's pillow. Harry had a smile plastered across his face, at a loss as to what to reply. He put his feet onto the floor and stretched a bit against the curtain.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about Hermione today. Something tells me she's still in bed!" Hermione continued to giggle at his reply but hit him when he said, "Just wait while we get decent."

She shot his back several glares while he opened the curtain just enough for him to get out and hand her his invisibility cloak. More glares ensued after he came back into the bed.

* * *

Stifling a yawn, her head traveled downward. Her eyes slowly began to dart back and forth on the page before flipping to another. The boys' conversation had gotten progressively less interesting as it went from classes to Quidditch. She didn't find this particular book very interesting, but she couldn't help herself from reading up on it. It was yet another text about time travel. The concept interested her ever since her brush with time travel in her third year. This book was just repeating concepts she already knew.

She, however, didn't flip idly through it like most people did. She soaked up every ounce of new knowledge that was presented. While the concepts were the same, the details were not. She could learn from it and form her own concepts that were different than those in the book. She flipped the page again and began to read the print. She only stopped when she felt eyes burning on her back.

She had learned to recognize when someone was watching her. How could she not when she spent the greater part of her young adult life in the position that she was in? If she hadn't learned how, she would have gotten ambushed last year just a little before school ended. She cringed at the memory and returned her thoughts to the present. The eyes were boring into her back and had been for quite a while. She could tell from the intensity of it. She shivered under the weight of the yes before turning around, her eyes meeting with gray ones. Her gaze was locked with Draco's.

It felt so unnatural but so comforting at the same time. She was too wrapped up in her own emotions to think about the type of gaze he was sending her. Whether it was a glare like usual or the glances of befuddlement she had been receiving lately was a mystery to her. All she knew was that right now she was in her own obsessed world with Malfoy not only acknowledging her but focusing his attention solely on her. He didn't even notice when Zabini tapped him on the shoulder. She tried not to smile.

The boys hadn't even noticed that she no longer had her head in her book. They hadn't even noticed that she had turned to the other side of the table to look to the Slytherin table. For a few more seconds Malfoy seemed to look thoughtfully at her before his perfectly shaped left eyebrow was raised and his smirk appeared on his face again. He winked at her before turning his attention to Blaise who looked at Hermione and licked his lips before he and Draco burst out in snickers.

Blood rushed to her face. She turned back to Ron and Harry who were presently discussing Divination very loudly causing Parvati and Lavender to turn to them- their mouths open and gasping like fish out of water. She frowned at the girls and at Harry and Ron for provoking them. They would have noticed had they not been so caught up in their own conversation so much. She stood up, not wanting to be there when the confrontation happened. High pitched yelps from the girls and unintelligible outbursts from Ron were not what she wanted to witness at the moment.

"Hermione," Harry turned to see her heading towards the door. "you're already leaving?" He cocked his head in confusion.

"Oh yes. I'm quit tired, and I have to turn this book in before I head to bed." She yawned fakely. She'd gotten a great amount of sleep last night, but it was the quickest excuse she could think of that wouldn't need her to appear in the Gryffindor tower. She wanted to head to the library then to her rooms for some reading.

Harry stood up and walked over to the middle of the Great Hall where Hermione was currently standing. A concerned look was plastered on his face when he opened his mouth, "Will you be alright in your rooms? I'm just afraid that _he_ will try something." He emphasized the word he bitterly while looking to the Slytherin table to where Hermione had be staring just a few seconds ago.

"I'll be fine, Harry. I promise. Malfoy wouldn't dare try anything." She looked him in the eyes to assure him.

"Alright, but if he does, come to the tower. My bed is your bed." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

She walked out the hall and began her journey to the head rooms. She took the familiar path without even thinking about it. She smiled at the portraits that surrounded her and waved to the ones that said hi. She said her password, "Quintaped", before walking into her rooms. She hadn't even taken a full step after the portrait hole closed before she was pushed against the wall, the familiar scent of Malfoy gracing her nostrils.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews tons... It REALLY really motivates me to write more. I wrote half of this chapter the second after I got my first review. Thanks bunches. Please review.


	3. He Knew

Authors note: My GOSH! Thanks for the all reviews... This chapter is a bit short, or I feel it's short rather. I've had a lot, a lot, A LOT going on in my life that's made me so close to just wanting to end it all, but I'm not a closed person. I like to express myself in any and all ways possible. nods Any of my friends could tell you I'm not scared to say what's on my mind so yep... Here's the update and review answersa t the bottom! 

Chapter Dedication: To Ben for being my light at the end of the tunnel.

Chapter 3: He Knew

His body was pressed so tightly to hers that she thought her hormones would explode. His tight abs and the muscles scattered around his body were so hard and felt so good against her small body. His scent overpowered her senses so that she had trouble breathing afterwards. It was the scent of a cologne mixed in with her beloved smell of books and something she didn't expect from him- potions ingredients. She felt her body go numb and flabby at the same time, fearing that she would fall into his arms.

She surveyed her position against him. She was pushed into the wall just on the right side of their fireplace. His arms were on either side of her, not giving her much room to move. She closed her eyes for a second, cherishing the position she was in before realizing the danger she was in from him. She looked up at him to see a friendly smirk on his face, however friendly a smirk could be. His head was cocked, his stony eyes sharp. He was noticing every thing that she did.

"Go away, Malfoy." Her tongue was sharp as she said those words, trying to fool him into thinking they were filled with hatred that she in reality hadn't held for him in two years or so.

"Oh, but I don't think you'd like me to." His eyebrow was raised to its last limits possible. Before she could counter, he continued on. "See Granger, while I may not demean myself as to notice every action that a Mudblood such as yourself takes, my dear associate Zabini notices everything that goes on within these walls. He has recently informed of a certain Mudblood taking notice to myself. Who would I possibly be speaking of, Granger?"

"Piss off, Malfoy. Why would I lower myself to you as a love interest or anything of the sort. You're a waste of human space, but I've already told you that. Now, haven't I?" She put on a smirk of her own, hoping that her act was convincing him. If it didn't, she feared what he would do. Whatever he did to piss her off, she had to give him credit; he was powerful.

"You didn't let me finish, Granger. This was at the end of last year. Don't play me a fool like you have your village idiots: Potter and Weasel. I've been noticing things myself since the day you stepped onto the Heads compartment on the train. I noticed the blush on your cheeks when you first looked upon me and the eagerness of your eyes when you found we'd be sharing a dormitory.

"I notice you looking at me during meals. I notice you looking at my body. I notice the envy in your expression when I bring a girl in for a quick fuck. (a/n: i wish i was one of those girls... lol) I'm not stupid, Granger. Don't play me like I'm some oblivious Gryffindor." He smirked at her, waiting for her response.

'_Shit'_ she thought to herself. If he knew that, then even denying wouldn't help his speculations. What she had to do now was think quickly. She could slap him away and say that she was keeping an eye on her because of his activities with Deatheaters. She could then proceed to finally get over this schoolgirl crush on him. But she couldn't get the words to leave her mouth. She just gaped at him, opening and closing.

"You interest me, Granger. You're the first Mudblood I've met that actually has a mind of her own, but right when I start to think of you as a person, you begin to lust for something you know you cannot have. The forbidden fruit always is the one you always want most. Now you stand here like a fish out of water. You disappoint me, lusty wench." She wanted to open her mouth to at least retort when something she hadn't seen coming in the slightest happened. He kissed her.

Her whole body shut down, falling into his arms when he took his last action. There was no way in her mind that she could even begin to contemplate why he had taken the last action that he had. She wondered if he even knew what he was doing, and if he did know, would he care? She knew that she didn't care though. She just knew that his lips were on hers so fervently that they were bruising her own. He was definitely a lot more experienced, and he wasn't being modest about it. He pushed his body against hers a bit more. She moaned into his mouth just as he pried her mouth with his lips. He pushed his arms against the wall to give him leverage to push himself back. His hands came to his lips, blinking at what had just happened. He winked at her, and with one more smirk aimed at her, he left through the portrait hole.

'_Well, that was interesting_.', she thought to herself.

* * *

Why were her days always so boring? She could have one exciting thing happen to her for months at a time, but between that it was just mediocrity. It was the first Saturday of Holiday Break! She should be out celebrating with her friends or on the train to her parents' house. However, here she was, sitting on her bed with a book propped open. She sat with her bedding partially covering her legs and her pillows propping her up. She sighed with boredom.

Usually she didn't mind reading, but lately she had done so damn much of it. She just wished that she could be doing something that was more productive to her soul instead of to her brain. She wished she could have yet another moment with Malfoy like she'd had just a mere week ago. He'd given her a lot more smirks than usual lately. She guessed it was as a result of what happened.

During meals, whenever she even began to stare at him, he would look at her and raise his eyebrow like he knew that she was thinking about him. Then again, with the revelation he'd made, he did know. She just wondered why she didn't tell anyone. What she wondered about even more than that was why he had kissed her. Just because she lusted after him didn't mean that he had to kiss her. He hadn't even brought it up at their Head's meetings.

"Up!" She looked into her doorway to see her two best friends standing there with their cloaks over their clothes.

"We're going to Hogsmeade." Ron beamed with happiness as he threw Hermione's cloak at her. She got up and looked suspiciously at them.

"I don't think we should be going to Hogsmeade when it is probably the biggest Deatheater target at the moment." She pursed her lips.

"You didn't mention that you didn't wish to sneak out of Hogwarts." Harry smirked at Ron who had the same thought on his mind.

"I know I didn't." She smiled at the boys.

"You know, chap, I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron turned to Harry.

"I do quite agree."

"Enough! Let's go."

"LET'S GO? Are you just so bluntly willing to ignore my opinions and put yourself into danger?" Hermione fumed at them.

"Yes." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and got up, wondering what she was getting herself into.

A/N: Yep... Hogsmeades next chapter... I NEED REVIEWS! Guys every time I get a review I like to write... I SEE ALL YOU 46 PEOPLE WHO HAVE ME ON THEIR AUTHOR ALERT LIST! LOL!

Alexa G: Yep... quite a cliffie indeed... I couldn't help myself though!  
Kari: AHAHAHA... You caught me... The making out will come!  
Sarah: I love you for saying toodles cuz I have tons of friends who say it themselves!  
soon2bedirector: YES! Hermione/Draco action is my thing as you can see by most my other stories... hahahah dancingintherain: oohh... well u can read wut happens after this real soon... i update often! thanks for the compliments, they mean a lot!  
inca: u no... u may just have had a good idea there tho i dunno if i want rape in this story sparkofblue: love that u enjoyed it!

FOR THE REST OF YOU... REVIEW!

Lils


End file.
